wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 11 - Blodbad (eller jakt, som Hemet Nesingwary kaller det)
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Hei igjen folkens. Det begynner å bli en stund siden sist, noe jeg er lei meg for. Jeg har vært svært nær levelbegrensningen på 77, noe som har gjort at jeg har vært nølende med å bruke opp oppdrag jeg kanskje ville kunne trenge for å komme meg til 80 uten å grinde. Nå er derimot levelbegrensningen opphevet, og man kan levle helt til 80. Det er derfor på tide å fortsette eventyrene! Der jeg slapp sist var jeg på vei for å betydelig redusere faunanivået i Sholazar. Dette er en helt naturlig del av hverdagen når du omgås Hemet Nesingwary. Jeg kan ikke huske at det var musikk i Sholazar sist jeg var på, men dette var ihvertfall lagt til nå, og jeg må bare få sagt at jeg elsker den. Den passer virkelig godt til området. thumb | 500px | center | Mitt første neshorn! Nå er jeg en skikkelig jeger!! Ett av jegeroppdragene var ment å gjøres ved siden av de andre, og involverte en konkurranse med dvergen Drostan om hvem som klarte å drepe 60 dyr først. Med jevne mellomrom dukket han opp etter at jeg hadde drept noe og skrøt av hvor mye bedre han gjorde det. thumb | 500px | center | :( thumb | 500px | center | Jeg antar at jeg er heldig da... Ikke lenge etterpå at jeg startet så gikk serveren ned, og jeg ble møtt av følgende koselige beskjed når jeg prøvde å logge meg på igjen. thumb | 500px | center | UI-Vehicles? Blir kjøretøy bugget for meg nå da? Heldigvis var ikke feilen SÅ veldig fatal som den påsto, og jeg klarte å komme meg inn igjen så snart serveren var oppe. thumb | 500px | center | Han holder en stødig ledelse... Etter å ha drept alle de nødvendige tigrene ble jeg sendt ut for å finne sporene etter hovedtigeren i området - Shango. Dette starter en ny trend for Nesingwary-ekspedisjonen. Tidligere brukte hver person å gi to oppdrag med dyredrap etter hverandre, før de til sist sendte deg for å drepe hoveddyret. Nå sender de deg bare på ett drapsoppdrag, og deretter på et spesialoppdrag for å finne et eller annet. Sporene var spredd ut rundt omkring innsjøen mot nord. Mange av dem var bomskudd, men det gikk raskt å finne de jeg trengte allikevel. thumb | 500px | center | Hvis jeg er så god å tracke, burde jeg ikke ha track beasts skill? Når jeg deretter fortsatte å drepe neshorn la jeg merke til noe gøy jeg ikke hadde sett før. Neshornene hadde fugler sittende på hornene sine. Disse kunne merkes og drepes uavhengig av neshornene selv. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke den beste plassen å sitte om han skulle få lyst til å stange noen. Drostan dukket snart opp igjen for å fortelle meg hvor dårlig jeg var. Han sa også at han skulle ta seg en høneblund siden han ledet med så mye. Nå blir du eid, Drostan... Mwuahahaha! thumb | 500px | center | Tydeligvis har ikke Drostan lest fabelen om haren og skilpadden. Etter fullført neshorndrap sendte Nesingwary meg for å finne ut hvor hovedneshornet befant seg. Dette involverte å snakke med en av dragemurlocene vi så tidligere (faksjonen "The Oracles"). Han sendte meg ut for å samle kobratenner i den nærliggende sumpen, der jeg også drepte krokodiller for det tredje jaktoppdraget. Jeg så også noen blomsterelementaler i området med navnet "Servant of Freya". Håper vi får se Freya også! thumb | 500px | center | Drostan var nå våken igjen, og vi sto likt på rangeringslisten... Men det visste ikke han. thumb | 500px | center | For sent Drostan, for sent... Litt senere ledet jeg med et helt dyr... thumb | 500px | center | Hvem kan det ha vært?? 2! thumb | 500px | center | Ja det kan du tro :D Et annet oppdrag i sumpområdet var å samle frukt for ekspedisjonens bryggerimester. Når skipet deres kræsjet ble også alle sprittønnene ødelagt, og han var desperat etter å brygge mer. For å klare dette trengte han en papaya, en appelsin og to bananklaser. Disse samlet jeg ved å dra i lianer spredd omkring for å få frukten til å falle ned. Problemet var bare en grafikkbug som gjorde at de fleste lianene ga beskjeden "out of range" selv om du sto like ved dem. Til slutt klarte jeg dog å skrape sammen det jeg trengte. Etter å ha dratt i den siste lianen falt det ikke ned noe frukt, men snarere en dverg. Han var tydeligvis også ute på fruktjakt, og ga meg den siste bananklasen jeg manglet. thumb | 500px | center | "Jeg er bare en vandrende fruktplukkende dverg..." Etter å ha returnert med kobratennene til oraklet sendte han meg videre for å høre på ånden til Nozronn, et gigantisk dødt neshorn. Nozronns ånd fortalte meg gladelig hvor hovedneshornet var. Han sa også at når vi hadde drept ham burde vi dra fra stedet i fred... Yeah right. thumb | 500px | center | Han virker jo vennlig nok thumb | 500px | center | Hahaha, han kjenner tydeligvis ikke Hemet Nesingwary Tilbake i leiren var det nå på tide å brygge sprit fra den innsamlede frukten. Dette var tydeligvis ikke så lett som å bare legge frukten i en tønne for å gjære, nei da, det var litt mer kaotisk enn som så. Distilleringen involverte tilfeldige handlinger som måtte utføres med jevne mellomrom, inkludert å kaste inn spesifike frukttyper, lette på maskintrykket og tenne opp ild. Man hadde ti sekunder å utføre hver handling på før det var for sent. thumb | 500px | center | Bryggere lever et spennende liv... Når bryggingen var ferdig fikk jeg et nytt oppdrag for å gi tre utvalgte personer en smaksprøve på den nye kreasjonen. To av dem befant seg i ekspedisjonsleiren, mens den trede var i Lakeside Landing, nær sentrum av Sholazar. Som forventet var ikke Hemet særlig lysten på å forlate Sholazar i fred... thumb | 500px | center | Er denne fyren kul eller?? Drostan var overmodig til det siste, noe som gjorde det ekstra godt å gni seieren min inn ansiktet hans. thumb | 500px | center | Det må være på grunn av de korte dvergebeina dine... Det var nå på tide å drepe Shango (hovedtigeren) og Farunn (hovedneshornet). Disse så desverre ut som vanlige fiender, og var ikke noe spesielt vanskelige heller. Forhåpentligvis blir de gjort litt mer spesielle før betaen er over. thumb | 500px | center | Shango thumb | 500px | center | Farunn Før jeg dro til Lakeside Landing bestemte jeg meg for å kikke meg litt omkring. På en øy i innsjøen fant jeg en merkelig dør med en rekke tall påskrevet. Jeg lurer på hva som kan være der nede... Hvis det er en gnom blir jeg skuffet. thumb | 500px | center | Kan det være kombinasjonen? Ingen jungel er komplett uten onde kultister... thumb | 500px | center | Ikke vær så sinte da, jeg ville jo bare se... I nordøst, mot grensen til Icecrown, er området Avalanche, et snøskred der det kravler av vandøde. thumb | 500px | center | Fin utsikt thumb | 500px | center | Engler i snøen? I nærheten fant jeg også Avatar of Freya, en gigantisk naturfiksert dame som hater vandøde. Nå har jeg virkelig lyst til å se den ordentlige Freya! thumb | 500px | center | Når størsteparten av mannfolkene som finnes i området er små nok til å se opp under skjørtet ditt er det kanskje en god ide å bruke bukser... Lenger sør igjen fant jeg en bygning med det interessante navnet "Waygate". Jeg fikk den ikke til å teleportere meg noe sted, men dette kommer sikkert etter hvert. thumb | 500px | center | Hvor leder den mon tro? Etter å ha kikket meg om dro jeg videre til Lakeside Landing, en liten leir med tilhørende flygepunkt i området River's Heart. thumb | 500px | center | Lakeside Landing Her fikk jeg gitt den siste personen smakstest den fabelaktige nye spriten. Jeg fikk også et nytt oppdrag for å drepe løven Pitch. Den skulle visst befinne seg like i nærheten, så jeg løp like så greit bort for å gjøre dette med det samme. Det var visst noen ulvemennesker som også planla å drepe den, men de fikk panikk når jeg angrep løven og den kom løpende mot dem. thumb | 500px | center | Pyser Til tross for den mindre modige oppvisningen ble wolvarene ganske sure når jeg drepte dyret de var ute etter. Jeg ble derfor gjort til den nye "slaven" deres, og fikk et oppdrag for å rapportere til lederen i den nærliggende landsbyen. Skummelt. thumb | 500px | center | Slutt å syte og vent til han respawner thumb | 500px | center | Å nei, buhu Før jeg gadd å rapportere til wolvarlederen bestemte jeg meg for å gjøre ferdig krokodillejaktoppdragene. Del to involverte å samle planter for å lage en forkledning. Denne måtte jeg så bruke nær River's Heart for å lokke frem hovedkrokodillen - Bushwhacker! thumb | 500px | center | Steve Irwin ville vært stolt. Alle tre jegeroppdragslinjene var nå fullført, og Hemet ga meg som forventet et nytt oppdrag. Dette ledet nordover for å hjelpe et annet av ekspedisjonsmedlemmene med å jakte på drager. thumb | 500px | center | Storvilt Jeg bestemte meg får å få unnagjort "slavearbeidet" mitt før jeg jaktet videre. Jeg fløy tilbake til River's Heart, og red ned til wolvarlandsbyen. I lufta fikk jeg knipset et fint bilde av River's Heart, komplett med regnbue! thumb | 500px | center | Området er jo ganske pent, til tross for at det ikke passer helt inn i Northrend thumb | 500px | center | Hva, er det ingen som vil være slaver for dere? Jeg er sjokkert. Oppdragene for wolvarene besto stort sett i å drepe ting, slik som gorillaer og kjempeinsekter, og var stort sett raske å gjøre unna. Et av de mer morsomme oppdragene var å plage babygorillaer med en pinne slik at gorillalederen ble fly forbanna og kom ut for å slåss. thumb | 500px | center | Å, så søte... thumb | 500px | center | Insektenes dronning... Stor Etter å ha drept wolvarenes fiender var det på tide med det mest heroiske oppdraget hittil... Å fange rømte kyllinger. thumb | 500px | center | Kyllingene vil ikke være her de heller nei... Etter litt mer dreping og innsamling fikk jeg noen oppdrag for å drepe medlemmer av The Oracles-faksjonen. Det virker som om disse to er i krig, og at man kun kan være venner med en av dem samtidig. Når man går opp i reputation hos Frenzyheart Tribe går man også ned i reputation hos The Oracles. Dette var litt synd, siden jeg egentlig likte dragemurlocene ganske godt. De er jo bare så nusselige da! thumb | 500px | center | Snufs, mitt hjerte blør... Etter å ha sabotert litt for oraklene ble jeg sendt for å fange en av dem som lå skadet i nærheten av wolvar-landsbyen. Dette skulle tydeligvis være et hemmelig oppdrag. thumb | 500px | center | Drap er selvsagt ikke nok, vi må torturere dem litt også! Når jeg fant det skadede oraklet så jeg derimot ingen måte å fange det på. Det eneste jeg kunne gjøre var å snakke til ham og prøve å få ham på beina. Da kom det en krokodille løpende som jeg ble nødt til å drepe. Etterpå dukket wolvarenes leder opp og klikket fordi jeg hadde hjulpet en av oraklene. Plutselig var jeg honored med The Oracles (som jeg tidligere var hostile med), og neutral med Frenzyheart Tribe (som jeg tidligere var honored med). Interessant utvikling... Men hva gjorde vel det? Jeg var venner med de kule dragemurlocene, og ikke med de teite ulvemenneskene! Hurra! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg smelter hver gang jeg ser de folkene her snakke... Det skadede oraklet ga meg et oppdrag for å eskortere ham tilbake til landsbyen sin. Når jeg kom dit ventet det nye oppdrag. thumb | 500px | center | Slangedreping? Det fikser jeg. thumb | 500px | center | Herregud, jeg dør snart av søthetsoverdose! Jeg var nå blitt level 77, og hadde hørt forskjellige rykter om at jeg nå kvalifiserte for å lære å bruke flygedyr i Northrend. Praktisk nok var oppdraget for å lære denne ferdigheten fra Pilot Vic, som befant seg rimelig nært - I River's Heart. Vic hadde derimot mistet nøklene til flyet sitt i elva. thumb | 500px | center | Så flaut... Etter å ha gravd opp nøklene for ham var det på tide med en liten rekognoseringsflytur bort mot Avalanche. Vic styrte flyet mens jeg tok meg av å skyte raketter mot de vandøde som kom etter oss. Etter en stund ble flyet skadet og begynte å brenne. Deretter ble jeg satt til å styre flyet også, og fikk beskjed om å komme meg tilbake til River's Heart så fort som mulig for nødlanding før flyet eksploderte (livet til flyet gikk jevnt nedover). thumb | 500px | center | Jeg vil ha et sånt fly... thumb | 500px | center | Nødlanding Etter fulført nødlanding ble jeg belønnet med ferdigheten "Cold Weather Flying", som gjorde meg i stand til å bruke flygedur i Northrend. Det er jo ingen spøk å fly når det er kaldt... thumb | 500px | center | Men det var jo ikke kaldt her i Sholazar... Vic ga meg også et nytt oppdrag. Dette ledet meg for å hjelpe den store dama jeg så tidligere i kampen hennes mot de vandøde. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg sier aldri nei til litt hellig krig Det begynte å bli sent, så jeg bestemte meg for at dette var et godt tidspunkt å gi meg for dagen. Tre oppdragsområder gjenstår i Sholazar for neste gang - Å hjelpe oraklene, å jakte på drager, samt å hjelpe Avatar of Freya med å kveste vandøde. Etter dette bærer det tilbake til Zul'Drak... Grøss. Jeg håper de har fikset kræsjproblemene der.